


Can I Say Thank You?

by melismatic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Flirting, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melismatic/pseuds/melismatic
Summary: A lady wants to thank Raph and Casey for helping but Casey isn’t with it. And Raph thinks his boyfriend’s reaction is hilarious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So guess what? I don't own TMNT, who knew? But I have too many "dark" fanfictions so I needed something light. And I LOVE Casey/Raph. Nothing sexual happens in this, but it's clear what the lady wants so just in case I made it rated M.
> 
> And for those who haven't, there's until the 28th to nominate stories that were published in 2016.
> 
> https://tmntuniversalfanficcomp.tumblr.com/
> 
> Go there to nominate your favorites!

* * *

 

Casey was staring, and Raph was fighting back from laughing. It was getting harder and harder to look clueless as this woman batted her eyes. To make things worse at every corner, she’d make some remark that if you were dumb enough you could let it fly over your head as just her talking.

“How far is ya house again?”

Raph smirked, hearing the tense tone in Casey’s words and knew his boyfriend was trying his best not to snap. He almost wanted to call the guy cute, just to push him that much closer to the edge.

“Not far, I can’t wait.” Her tone was sultry, and she pressed her body closer to Casey as he carried her on his back. Casey’s eyes went to Raph as a short laugh escaped him. It might not be the best time to remind his boyfriend that this had been his idea.

He and Casey had met up as they normally did, looking out for any bozos as they’ve done for years now. They got lucky, taking on a group of new dragons for the Purple Dragon gang, learning what their new initiations looked like now.

The group was doing the usual and trying to mug a woman, so Raph and Casey swooped in to take care of them. Afterward, Raph was going to take off as he usually does. People tended to scream and be idiots about being saved by a giant mutant turtle. It wasn’t something he liked dealing with, and Casey understood, yet today his boyfriend wanted him to stay.

To prove some point that not everyone was scared of him or would be a dumbass about him saving them. And Casey was right, the woman had been grateful and even asked them both to take her home.

She had been incredibly grateful. Her words, not his.

Casey looked like he was regretting ever suggesting to walk her home in the first place as the woman flirted from then and still now as they tried to get her home. When they had first started dating years ago, this type of behavior would have sent Raph into an insecure frenzy, but now, he could laugh at this and enjoy his boyfriend’s fury.

“So... how far again?” Casey repeated and was ignoring the woman’s flirt as they kept moving across the roofs. From time to time Raph noticed Casey would look down, and Raph could already guess what the guy was thinking.

It was a sad day when he had to be the voice of reason and keep a human from throwing another human off a roof.

“Not too far. Just a bit further.” She purred.

“Great...” Casey grunted as they kept moving, and Raph snickered. Ignoring the dark look being thrown at him as they kept running.

They had gotten a lot further, and Raph kept glancing to Casey, he could Casey’s dark eyes narrowed and watched the woman continue flirting oblivious to the distress. He looked back, trying to scan the area below as they got to a ledge. He honestly didn’t trust Casey to jump it, his boyfriend looked way too ready to drop this woman in a dark abyss.

_Least he ain’t sayin’ nothin’. Maybe, he’s done askin’ her if we th-_

“We there yet?” Casey growled, and Raph nearly burst out laughing, coughing into his hand as he felt a dark glare land on him.

“Oh, lookie!” Raph looked over to see her pointing, and with one look at Casey, Raph thought he better intervene. Casey was looking at the ground from the roof again, way too happily.

_Damn, even Leo would be proud of me today…_

“She only right ova there, Case. Ain’t much further. Aight?” He nudged against him, his hand grazing against Casey’s tan one and he could see him relaxing. The steady breaths music to his ears as he gave the guy a triumphant smirk for being able to calm him.

Casey only rolled his eyes, starting to go downwards as Raph followed.

If Raph was normal. It would have been a short walk. Instead, it had been plenty of looking around corners and stopping before moving again. It was a messed up version of red light, green light that was starting to annoy him.

At another corner, he paused, frustration building as he stared at one of his three fingered hands until his free one felt fingers lacing with his own. He looked over, seeing Casey’s face looking around while giving a comforting squeeze to his hand. He chuckled, leave it to the bonehead to know he needed that, and with another squeeze, Raph let go so they could move.

He nearly missed the woman’s more daring flirtatious remarks as they drew closer. It was still hilarious, and Casey’s face only made it worse, he almost sad to see the woman’s door.

“This it?”

“Mmhm.” She smiled and licked her lips even though Casey’s hands left her abruptly with a relieved sigh and she was already sliding to her feet. Either she didn’t notice, or she didn’t care, but either way Raph could tell it wasn’t over, and she wasn’t giving up. “So…” She smiled. “What about it? Wanna come in? I want to thank you...” her voice dropped. “properly.”

“Not happenin’.”

Raph laughed, seeing her pout and unable to hold it anymore.

“But...” She closed the gap between her and Raph.

“Huh?” Raph blinked, and one moment she was on him, and the next second she wasn’t.

“No. thanks.” Casey’s words were a growl, and suddenly he had an arm around Raph, his own cheeks were heating up as he tried to figure out what the hell just happened.

“I should have known...all the cute ones are gay.” She sighed, going into her house and Raph was still trying to figure out what happened.

“Did she just...flirt with me?”

“Why ya thought I was so pissed the whole time? And you were so busy laughin’ bout it!”

“But I thought…” Raph scratched his head. “She was flirtin’ with...me?”

“Ya really clueless sometimes, shellbrain.”

“What da hell that mean?” Raph yelled until he was backed up into an alley. His shell hitting the wall.

“That ya neva allowed again to stay after the fight ova again!”

“If I ain’t know any betta, I’d think you jealous, Jones” Raph started to smirk. Ready to joke until lips were against his, that tongue wrestling his own and leaving him blinking at Casey with his own wicked smirk.

“Was.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed? I hope so! I take criticism, comments, and kudos! Lol


End file.
